Sechs Tage
by Nirvanya
Summary: Von seinem Dasein angewidert wendet sich Edward von Carlisle und Esme ab. Doch was passiert, wenn er zurückkehren will?


**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von S. Meyer. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit realen Personen ist nicht beabsichtigt. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.

**Inhaltsangabe:** Von seinem Dasein angewidert wendet sich Edward von Carlisle und Esme ab. Doch was passiert, wenn er zurückkehren will?

**Sechs Tage**

Sie wusste nicht den wievielten Tag sie bereits auf diese Weise verbrachte. Selbst für sie waren es schon zu viele, um zu zählen. Sie kannte jedoch sehr wohl die Zahl der Tage, die vergangen waren, seit sie ihn das erste Mal dort stehen sah.

Sechs Tage.

Beinahe eine Woche.

Und er hatte sich noch immer nicht aus dem Schatten der Bäume, die das Grundstück begrenzten, hervorgewagt, während sie still hoffte, er würde endlich den letzten Schritt machen.

Doch wenn sie eines gelernt hatte, dann dass er sich zu Nichts drängen ließ. Aber sie wollte nicht noch einen Abend damit verbringen ihrem Sohn dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit seinem Schicksal haderte.

Gerade als er sich wieder zurückziehen wollte, rief sie ihn leise.

„Edward. Bitte bleib hier."

Ihr Mann hätte sie wahrscheinlich davon abzuhalten versucht, aber er war es schließlich nicht, der sich diesem Schauspiel Abend für Abend hingab. Manchmal brauchte es einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.

Sie sah ihn mit sich selbst kämpfen, und es brach ihr das Herz. Selbst aus der Entfernung sah sie den roten Schimmer seiner Augen und was noch viel wichtiger war, die Niedergeschlagenheit, die er ausstrahlte.

Sie konnte sich noch nur zu gut an den Abend erinnern, an dem er unter dem Druck sein Dasein ihm auferlegte, brach.

_Sie hatten es kommen gesehen. Beide. Selbst obwohl sie ihn noch nicht so lange kannte wie Carlisle wurde es auch für sie immer deutlicher, dass die Person, die sie schon längst als ihren Sohn betrachtete mit jedem Tag mehr sein Schicksal verachtete. Und sie konnte nur daneben stehen und Nichts tun._

„_Ich wollte nie so sein", spie er Carlisle ins Gesicht, die Botschaft dahinter auch ohne seine nächsten Worte klar, „Das ist alles deine Schuld." Sie verstand seinen Drang um sich zu schlagen, in diesem Fall verbal, aber es machte es nicht leichter._

„_Edward, bitte…", die versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, ihn mit ihren Worten Trost zu schenken, wie jede Mutter es wollte, wenn sie ihr Kind leiden sah. Denn das war es, was Edward für sie war. Es war unwichtig, dass sie keine Blutsbande verbanden, und sie sich erst so kurze Zeit – für vampirische Verhältnisse – kannten, in ihren Augen würde er immer ihr Sohn bleiben. Deshalb zerriss es ihr umso mehr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen._

_Sie sah die Unsicherheit, die Wut, die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Wie lange würden sie noch so golden Schimmern? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er von seinem Pfad abwich und seine Augen rot leuchten würden? Esme wollte nicht daran denken. Sie war sich der Taten bewusst, die dazu führen wurden. Und Edward war in diesem Moment mehr als je zuvor davor, ebenjene zu begehen._

„_Was, Esme?" Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sich dieser Wortwechsel im Hause Cullen zutrug, doch wie zuvor wusste die Angesprochene nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Jedes Wort, welches und er würde ihr das Wort im Mund umdrehen. Brachten sie keine unschuldigen Menschen um? War ihre Existenz nicht gegen alles, an das er als Mensch geglaubt hatte?_

_Das war der Abend gewesen, an dem er ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte._

Seit dem hatten sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Bis er vor sechs Tagen am Rande ihres Grundstückes auftauchte und scheinbar nicht vor und nicht zurück konnte. Sie hasste es ihn so zu sehen, so zerrissen.

„Edward", sagte sie erneut, wohl wissend, dass er sie auch über diese Distanz leicht vernehmen konnte. Wenn er schon ihre Gedanken, die ihn wahrscheinlich förmlich anbrüllten, schon überhören konnte oder wollte.

_Dräng ihn nicht dazu, _hörte sie die Stimme ihres Mannes in ihren Gedanken. Warum fiel es ihm so leicht den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen? Vermutlich weil er nicht jeden Tag damit verbrachte, den Menschen, den er als Sohn betrachtete, dabei zusah, wie er sich selbst geißelte.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf die mit hängenden Schultern stehende Person, bevor sie sich seufzend vom Fenster abwandte. Sie machte es nicht besser, indem sie ihn anstarrte, das wusste sie. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, dessen sie sich in diesem Moment sicher war.

Nur langsam machte sich die Frau wieder danach ihren gewöhnlichen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Doch weder die Pläne für die Umgestaltung des ersten Stockes ihres Hauses noch einer der zahlreichen Gedichtbände, die sie über die Zeit hinweg gesammelt hatte konnten ihre Aufmerksamkeit lange genug halten, bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Sohn zurückkehrte.

Gerade als sie der Tatsache in die Augen sah, dass es wohl noch einen weiteren Tag dauern würde, bis Edward sich überhaupt von seiner Stelle und in Richtung des Hauses gehen würde, hörte sie jemanden sachte an die Haustür klopfen.

Einen Moment lang fragte sich Esme, ob sie sich nicht verhört haben konnte, bevor sie auch Schritte wahrnahm. Es klang als würde die Person vor ihrer Haustür nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen steigen.

Danach konnte sie sich nicht mehr bremsen, sie ließ Blaupausen Blaupausen sein und eilte zur Tür. „Edward", sagte sie noch einmal kaum hatte sie sie geöffnet, diese Mal jedoch nicht als Aufforderung, sonder als Begrüßung.

Mit einem Mal stand der junge Mann vor ihr unnatürlich still und sie nutzte diesen Moment der Starrheit, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Das in der untergehenden Abendsonne bronzen schimmernde Haar genauso durcheinander, wie es sie es kannte, seine feinen Gesichtszüge so wie eh und je. Doch seine ehemals goldenen Augen waren nun mehr rot als gold. Seine Kleidung war zerschlissen, die Schuhe abgenutzt, von einem schien sich gar die Sohle zu lösen.

Sie spürte förmlich, wie er sich am liebsten unter ihrer Musterung winden wollte und beschloss ihn zu erlösen. Bestimmt wurde er in ihre Arme gezogen, und selbst wenn er sich hätte wehren wollen, hätte er vermutlich keine Chance gehabt. Sie spürte wie seine Gestalt in ihren Armen bebte und wusste, würden sie Tränen vergießen können, würde er im Nu ihre Bluse benetzen.

„Ich will das nicht mehr sein, Esme", krächzte er, die Stimme voller unausgesprochener Emotionen, „Ich will kein Monster sein." Ihr Herz brach erneut für ihn in diesem Moment. Sie wusste, was es ihm kostete diese Verwundbarkeit zu zeigen.

„Du bist kein Monster, Edward", versuchte Esme ihn zu versichern, doch seine Starrsinnigkeit konnte es ihn nicht glauben lassen und er befreite sich aus ihren Armen. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, würde er einmal längeren Körperkontakt zulassen.

„Ich-", begann er, nur um sich selbst zu unterbrechen. „Du weißt nicht, was ich getan habe."

„Und es würde Nichts an meiner Meinung ändern. Du bist mein Sohn." Ungläubig sah er sie ihn und sie lächelte traurig, bevor sie ihn das Haus führte, hinein ins Wohnzimmer, zur Couch.

Eine Weile saßen sie einander in Stille gegenüber. Sie musste nicht jeden Moment mit Geplapper füllen, er hing seinen Gedanken nach, versuchte Herr der Situation in der er sich befand zu werden.

Doch als die Sonne weiter den Horizont hinunter wanderte, musste sie etwas sagen. „Carlisle wird bald zurückkommen." Edward konnte es sich vermutlich denken, doch sie wollte nicht, dass er überrumpelt wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht wirklich vorgehabt, heute zum Haus zu kommen, war nicht vorbereitet der Person gegenüberzutreten, die er die längste Zeit als Vaterfigur gesehen hatte.

Wie ein Reh das von seinem Jäger überrascht wurde sah er sie an. „Ich sollte geh-", er konnte seinen Gedanken nicht fertig sprechen, bevor er wirsch von ihr unterbrochen wurde. „Das wirst du nicht!" Jeglicher Wunsch vom Sofa aufzustehen und schnellstmöglich wieder durch die Tür zu verschwinden, durch die er gekommen war, wurde durch ihren Ausbruch unterdrückt. Es sollte nicht unwirsch klingen, das wusste er, viel mehr wollte sie, dass ihre Familie endlich wieder komplett war, so ungewöhnlich sie auch war.

„Aber ich…" Nun war es an Edward seine Gedanken nicht zu vollenden. Wollte er hier sein wenn sein _Vater _heimkam? Er wusste es nicht. Esmes schien zu denken, dass es eine wundervolle Idee sei, er war teilte ihre Meinung nicht vollkommen. Er wollte hier sein, aber wollte er sich all dem stellen, vor dem er die letzten Jahre weggelaufen war? War er bereit dafür?

„Hör auf damit, Edward." Wieder riss ihn Esmes Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Wer von den beiden Vampiren die Gabe hatte Gedanken zu lesen, war in diesem Moment nicht klar.

„Womit?", versuchte er dem Weg den dieses Gespräch einschlug zu verlängern. Er wagte es nicht aufzusehen, ähnlich schon zuvor wollte er die Enttäuschung nicht auch noch in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben sehen.

„Ich brauche keine Gedanken lesen zu um zu wissen, dass du dich wieder gering schätzt." Sie lächelte ihm zu, während er wie ein gerügter Hund die Schultern hängen ließ. „Er wird sich freuen dich wieder zu sehen."

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte der Vampir ohne Esme in die Augen zu sehen. Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn die Antwort ‚nein' sein würde. Und er würde es wissen, auch ohne dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Esme war nicht sonders begabt darin gewesen ihre Gedanken zu verschleiern.

„Natürlich", sagte sie mit Brustton der Überzeugung, „Du bist unser Sohn", und hoffte ihn damit zumindest etwas von seinem Platz in dieser Familie zu überzeugen.

Gerade rechtzeitig hatte sie ihn in ihren Gefühlen ihm gegenüber bestätigt denn keine zwei Augenblicke später hörten sie jemanden nach Hause kommen.

Schweigend lauschten sie wie der Schlüssel langsam im Schloss der Haustür gedreht wurde, bevor sie sich mit einem leisen Klicken aufschloss, bevor sie geöffnet wurde und Schritte sich Richtung Wohnzimmer bewegten, kurz innehielten, nur um vom Geräusch einer Aktentasche und Schlüssel, die auf einem Tisch abgelegt wurden, ersetzt zu werden, bevor sie sich fortsetzten.

„Edward", grüßte Carlisle und endlich reichte sein Lächeln wieder bis zu seinen Augen, wie Esme mit Erleichterung feststellte. Zu lange schon hatte ihn die Sorge um seinen Sohn bekümmert. „Schön, dass du schließlich den Mut gefunden hast, um den letzten Schritt zu tun." Mittlerweile gewöhnt an die Fassade, die sie wegen der Menschen aufrecht erhalten mussten setzte er sich zu seiner Frau auf eines der beiden Sofas.

„Eigentlich war es Esme", bemerkte der Jüngere beschämt und wandte wieder seinen Blick ab.

„Sie konnte es also einfach nicht lassen."

„Der arme Junge wäre noch drei Wochen im Regen gestanden!", verteidigte Esme ihr Handeln mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, wusste sie doch, dass ihr Mann es ihr nicht übel war, sondern sie nur triezte.

„Bleibst du?" Carlisle wollte nichts für selbstverständlich nehmen.

„Ich… Ich… Ich-" Edward unterbrach sich mit jedem Versuch sich zu erklären selbst. Die beiden älter wirkenden Vampire lächelten ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ich wollte erst wiederkommen, nachdem meine Augen wieder normal sind." Innerlich erfreute sich Carlisle daran, sicher nicht unbemerkt von Edward, dass dieser die goldene Augenfarbe der vegetarischen Vampire als normal bezeichnete. Ihm war das Antwort genug auf seine Frage. „Aber ich-"

„Wir sind froh, dass du wieder da bist", dieses Mal war es Carlisle der ihn seinen Satz nicht vervollständigen ließ. „Lass uns diesen Abend genießen, über alles andere können wir später reden." Im Augenblick wollte er nur genießen, dass seine Familie wieder vereint unter einem Dach war.

**Ende**


End file.
